Gathering of Demons
by Big-smexy
Summary: Naruto was banished from Konoha after killing Sasuke when he left the village, now six years later he has returned but does he come as freind or foe. Naruto/Hinata/small harem rating subject to change please read its my first fic so be gentle.
1. Chapter 1

Disclamer: I dont own naruto or any related characters all props to Kishimoto.( This is the only time I am writing this so deal with it.)

* * *

_**Gathering of Demons**_

_**Chapter I: The Banished Hero Returns**_

Three cloaked figures looked out upon the village of Konoha, one with a rather nostalgic look in his red fox like eyes, the second just looked out on the village with disgust evident within her catlike gaze, the third just looked like a normal bored fourteen year old with a huge zanbatou strapped across his back.

"Hey boss when do I get to start the slaughter?" asked the bored child.

The first was broken from his thoughts by the question. "I told you earlier Sanbi that you can't kill them unless they refuse to surrender and even then you can't kill everyone because we need to strengthen our village by capturing the young civilians and young clan ninja so that we can increase our population and have some more ninja to increase our military force."

The second looked over to the young boy "Plus you will get your fight with Kakashi anyway so stop complaining."

The boy looked at the older woman with anger evident in his eyes, " Don't give me that Nibi you get to eliminate most of the council plus that stupid pink haired wench who threatened the boss all those years ago and I only get one good fight so shut it!"

The woman immediately started to reach for the impudent child's throat when the man said with a cold tone, "Yugito, Sanbi enough."

They both immediately stopped what they were doing after feeling his killer intent directed their way. The boy bowed and offered his apologies, "Sorry boss" the woman did the same uttering "sorry Naruto-sama".

The man looked to both of them with a smile "Alright, but before we start business we need to get some ramen I am starving" the others just nodded as they walked though the village towards the best ramen stand in the world.

As the three people entered the Ramen stand to see a woman working behind the counter cooking the noodles. The man yelled across the bar to the girl in a familiar voice "Two orders of miso pork ramen and one order of scrimp ramen for my lady friend!"

The woman behind the counter immediately froze, she knew that voice. She turned around just as the man was taking of his Hokage style hat when she screamed "NARUTO-KUN" and dove over the counter to give him a hug of a lifetime successfully knocking both of them to the ground.

The blond just kept on smiling as they got back to their feet "It's good to see you too Ayame-chan." She took a step back from Naruto to appraise his new look. He like his companions were wearing Akatsuki style robes minus the clouds and he now had a Hokage style hat that was black and bore the Kanji for Oni instead of fire. Also his hair had changed it was still blond and spiky but it also had blood red streaks through it. Also his eyes were red and fox like. He also had grown in his absence and now stood at closer to six feet than five. Ayame was amazed as she got back around the counter to complete the order she could tell he had grew much more powerful during his absence just by the way he carried himself it just screamed strength to her (in case your wondering how she can tell lets just say you pick it up when living in a ninja village you whole life) she also noticed that his companions were also powerful ninja in there own right but the little one seemed to unstable for her taste, while the female gave off an aura of professionalism which Ayame knew was close quarters combat by the gracefulness and ease of the woman's doge when Ayame hugged Naruto. After she served the ramen she returned to conversing with Naruto.

"Hey Ayame -chan how have things been in the village since my banishment?" Ayame got a sad look in her eye as she remembered that horrible day. You see Naruto had just returned from his mission to save Sasuke from the sound ninja and had the Teme on his shoulder and he appeared to be unconscious until Naruto just dumped Sasuke's corpse at Tsunade's feet and then passed out from blood loss due to a chidori hole in his shoulder. Tsunade had brought both of them to the hospital immediately and Naruto was rushed into surgery but Sasuke was placed in the morgue he was long dead by the time Naruto returned to the village also his eyes were missing. Not long after Naruto awoke from surgery the council convened and tried to give Naruto the death sentence because he had effectively ended the last of the Uchiha even if said Uchiha had gone rouge. But thankfully Tsunade had enough support to save the boys life but the rest of the council demanded banishment as his punishment. So that was what caused Naruto to leave the village six and a half years ago when he was thirteen.

Ayame looked up into Naruto's eyes and told him about her father's death. Teuchi had stood up to the council when he learned what happened and how Danzo had some civilians attack him on his way home one night after closing the stand. They had beaten him to death for standing up against the injustice of the council. When Ayame had told Tsunade about it she had Kiba track down the ones who did it and when he found them they had all apparently committed suicide in various ways but she knew it was staged it was just Danzo cutting loose ends.

After the recounting of her fathers death Ayame had tears streaming down her face. Naruto had his arms around her as she cried. He just nodded to the other to sending a clear message Danzo was going to die. After Ayame had finished Naruto turned to her "I know this is kind of sudden but do you want to leave Konoha and come back to my new village with me?"

Ayame just silently nodded not trusting her voice at that moment. Naruto smiled and said "Good now if you don't mind me and my friends have official business to attend to with the Hokage and Council so how about you go pack your things and after our business is concluded we will leave ok."

Ayame did as she was told and closed the stand and went home to pack. Meanwhile Naruto turned back to Yugito and Sanbi. They nodded that they were ready and then he put his hands on their shoulders and they disappeared in a red flash.

In the Hokage's Office

"Hey Shizune could you please…." Tsunade was interrupted as there was a flash of red in front of her desk and three figures appeared in her office. Tsunade was halfway to punching the one in the middle as he said "Hey Baa-chan, how are you doing?" She immediately hugged the boy and yelled "NARUTO YOU'RE BACK!" loud enough for the whole village to hear. Shizune also joined in on the hug as she came running through the door at hearing Tsunade's exclamation.

After everyone had settled down Naruto started off " Baa-chan as much as I would love to sit back and catch up on the time I need you to do me a favor and gather the council and any remaining members of the rookie 9 plus Gai's team oh and I guess Jiraiya should be their too."

Tsunade and Shizune both asked the same question "Why?"

Naruto looked to both of them and smiled as he said "To finalize Konoha's surrender to my village Onigakure and myself as the Onikage." At hearing this Tsunade just passed out, Naruto looked to Shizune with a questioning look, "Was it something I said?"

* * *

That's the end of chapter one so please reveiw and also looking for a beta so if interested message me XD

Also if anyone would like to complain please do so critisism helps even if it angers me. -_-

Oh and in case anyone wants to make sujestions please do and yes i know my grammer suck at times reason I need beta.


	2. Chapter 2

_'thought'_

"normal speech"

**"Demonic speech"**

Sorry it took so long to update lots of stuff happened and I was busy so sorry, so enjoy XD

* * *

_**Chapter II: Decisions and Promises **_

Naruto was standing in the council chambers with Yugito on his right clutching his arm and shoulder purring slightly with a contented look on her face as she was replaying her and Naruto's evening together even if it was only his clone she was still satisfied with his "performance". (Insert perverted giggle here, hehehe ^_^)

Sanbi was standing to his left with a strange look in his eyes as his sword arm twitched slightly wanting to just cut loose and kill someone, but at the same time he wanted to just get as far away from Naruto as possible because once he found out that he went against his orders and killed someone again without disposing of the evidence he was going to be in a world of hurt.

Naruto on the other hand was just wondering what was taking the council this long to arrive. He had figured that finding Danzo in a coma would cause some delay but not this much. Naruto smiled to himself as he remembered avenging Teuchi by sending Danzo to hell.

* * *

**_Flashback: Last night around one in the morning_**

Naruto watched with amusement as Danzo received a report from one of his subordinates.

_'Probably telling him that I am back in town'_Naruto continued to watch as the ROOT operative left Danzo's office as he began to read the report, Naruto chose this moment to make his presence known.

He stepped out of the shadows and addressed Danzo, "Hey cripple." To say the least this made Danzo very angry and he immediately revealed his sharingan eye that he had stolen from Uchiha Shisui and tried to enter Naruto's mindscape and take control of him. But to his surprise Naruto just shrugged him off like he was nothing more than an annoyance.

Then he turned his full attention on Danzo and started to release his KI. To sum it up Danzo started to wish that he was anywhere but in this mans line of sight. He finally started to get a grip on himself and managed to stutter out "W-w-who are y-you?"

Naruto smiled a rather creepy smile so unlike his normal one, it was in fact eerily similar to the one Gaara used to wear when he was in one of his psychotic kill everyone in sight moods. "Ah Danzo I am disappointed, to think you have gone senile in your old age to forget the one person you have tried to kill again and again and fail each and every time."

Danzo seemed to just then realized how screwed he was, "Demon brat what do you want? Leave now before I call my operatives to kill you once and for all."

Naruto just smirked at the old cripple, "Now no need to be hasty, I only just got here and truth be told I would like nothing better but to leave and never see your face ever again but alas I have some business with you on behalf of an old friend of mine so lets get on with it." As Naruto finishes speaking he begins a long complex series of hand signs as his eyes start to glow trapping Danzo in his gaze. Slowly the rest of the room fades to black and all that was left was Naruto weaving what seemed like an endless amount of signs, even with his sharingan Danzo couldn't fallow them finally Naruto came to a halt as his jutsu finished. **_"Demon style: Descent into Hell."_**

Danzo watched in horror as the jutsu took affect and the blackness that surrounded them faded away and revealed the flaming abyss around them with dark hungry eyes watching him from the shadows waiting for their master to leave so they could play with their new toy. Danzo turned back to Naruto fear blazing in his eyes, "Were have you taken me?!"

Naruto started to fade away into the blackness as he smiled that crazy smile and replied, "I have brought your mind and soul into one of deepest pits of hell where you will suffer for eternity even after your physical body passes on you will still be bound here, but before I go let me tell you this there is no escape there is no end only an eternity of pain, so enjoy." Naruto finally disappeared and Danzo started to scream as the demons started to attack and torture him after five minuets he wished for it to end but to his dismay he seemed unable to die, every time he seemed to pass on he just woke up again to find himself in a newly formed body and the pain would begin again and so the bastard would suffer for all eternity in an endless cycle of pain.

Naruto opened his eyes to the sight of Danzo out cold leaning over his desk, Naruto then smiled to himself as he walked over to Danzo's body and took his sharingan eye right-out of his skull and placed it in a jar filled with some form of liquid and sealed it into a scroll.

'_Itachi would like to have this, he might give it to Tayuya'_he thought to himself. He looked once more upon the body of Danzo and then he Hiraishined back to the hotel were he was staying with Yugito and Sanbi as he moved to get into bed with Yugito he used the Kawarimi no Justu to switch out with his clone without disturbing Yugito and then dispelled said clone. He got all of its memories from its "escapade" with Yugito. This gave him a small nose bleed as he tried to fall asleep and the image of Yugito's hips bouncing up and down in his mind helped him get a very restful and pleasant sleep.

**_Flashback End_**

* * *

Naruto was brought out of his thoughts as the doors to the council chambers opened and the councilors along with most of those he requested to be present and the Hokage. Naruto then proceeded to shake Yugito off his shoulder so he could use his arm if needed; Yugito proceeded to pout now that she couldn't snuggle against him anymore.

As the members of the council took there seats multiple Anbu units also filtered into the room and surrounded Naruto and his companions drawing weapons and getting into a battle ready stance. Naruto looked to the council and Hokage, "What is the meaning of this Hokage-sama?"

"I am sorry Onikage-san but it is just a precaution because you and your subordinates are currently under suspicion of attacking and killing a Konoha shinobi." replied Tsunade.

Sanbi got a bad feeling about this, he was sure this had something to do with what he and Keiri(1) hand done last night. Naruto asked what was on his mind like he normally does, "Who was attacked Hokage-sama?"

Tsunade looked down at her desk for a moment and then replied, "Hatake Kakashi was found dead by the memorial this morning when Haruno Sakura was sent to retrieve him so he would be present for this meeting."

Naruto immediately suspected his younger companion but he wanted to be sure, "What were the details of the murder?" Tsunade knew Naruto hadn't done it but she could tell by the look in his eyes that he wouldn't back down until he got his answer so she told him, "He was found with his ribcage torn open and his heart was missing, also his head was removed from his body by what appeared to be a sharp blade as it was it appeared to have been severed in one clean cut, and lastly both of his eyes were missing."

To the surprise of everyone in the chamber Naruto turned on his subordinate to his left who had started to fidget during the description of the murder, most thought that it was because it was so disturbing but Naruto knew better, "Well what do you have to say for yourself Keiri?"

Everyone in the chamber tensed at what happened next, as the boy started to speak his left eye shifted from its normal light blue to a dark purple and back again while the other turned a pale white and the veins around it seemed to pulse quickly and almost as fast as it came it became a pitch black and then back to its normal pale blue, "W-well you see we thought that since…" The boy didn't even get to finish as Naruto picked him up with one hand so he could look right into his eyes and began speaking in a low voice filled with demonic power, "**You were given explicit orders not to engage Hatake until I gave you the go ahead, your revenge be dammed, I swear if you cost us this Alliance your chakra will be sealed and **_**she**_** will be locked in a room with you for three hours. Do I make my self Clear?" **To say the least everyone was stunned, during Naruto's little speech he was emanating more power than both Tsunade and Jiraiya combined could put out in their prime, and he was doing it like it was no big deal.

Keiri looked at Naruto with a look of pure horror, "NOOOOO! Anything but that! Kill me if you want just don't leave me alone with _her _please have mercy!" Well this outburst left everyone wondering who _she_ was that this boy seemed so afraid of, apparently more so than death itself.

Naruto just looked into Keiri's eyes and mumbled something under his breath and Keiri just passed out on the spot while Naruto dropped him onto the floor. He then turned and bowed to Tsunade and the council, "I am sorry Hokage-sama for my ninja's attack on your shinobi, but regrettably I cannot hand him over to you for punishment as he is rather useful. Also trust that he will be adequately punished for his actions."

Tsunade wanted nothing more than to believe Naruto but something about what he said earlier was bugging her, "Naruto what did you mean when you said that he had to wait for your order to engage Kakashi? Also who is this woman he seems so afraid of?" The other council members were also curious so they waited for Naruto to answer.

Naruto grinned and replied, "To answer your second question the girl he is so afraid of is the niece of Hoshigaki Kisame, you see Hisame has a crush on Keiri because he is the Jinchuuriki of the Sanbi and has great control over the water element and also because he saved her life once during a mission back in mist so she is effectively obsessed with him and his power. On the other hand Keiri has a split personality were one half is his normal bored subdued self that is mostly controlled by Sanbi and likes to be called such and when this half is in control he actually likes Hisame because Sanbi sees her as good mate material. While his original other half called Keiri is absolutely psychotic and blood thirsty and is afraid of the girl because she once made him … well its personnel but trust me it was embarrassing and slightly disturbing. Also Keiri is afraid of showing his feelings because he was emotionally scared when he had to kill the girl he had a crush on back in mist during the graduation exercise."

Many in the room had heard of Mist's old graduation exercise which pitted students against each other in battles to the death effectively giving the Village the nickname "The Village of the Bloody Mist" and they began to wonder how Naruto got ninja from the other hidden villages to join him.

Naruto after taking a breather continued, "The answer to your first question is definitely not going to be one you would enjoy so I will just get it over with, it was my intention to commission a duel to the death between Keiri and Kakashi because of a deal I had with him. You see Keiri was the son of Momochi Zabuza and as the last living member of his clan he felt it his obligation to avenge his father's death even if he didn't like him so I agreed to his condition as long as he served Onigakure and myself loyally until his death. Also Kakashi was a danger to my village with his new Mangekyou sharingan so he would have had to be eliminated anyway."

After Naruto finished he just stared at Tsunade waiting for her response. Tsunade on the other hand was shocked. Only a handful of people knew about Kakashi's new sharingan and those were Shizune, Jiraiya, Sakura, Kakashi (obviously), and herself. So who told Naruto about it and its capabilities? Among those she named only Shizune and herself knew of its true abilities so … wait where was Shizune? Tsunade now remembered how Shizune seemed to go missing every other month or so for a few days at a time. Shizune always said she was visiting and old friend who lived in a nearby town but to think she was selling information to Naruto …Tsunade couldn't believe it.

Tsunade got a hard look in her eyes as she looked down on Naruto, "How long has Shizune been giving you information on the village Onikage-san?"

Naruto looked at Tsunade and started to laugh. The council was shocked to think that the Hokage's assistant had been selling village secrets was terrifying, Shizune knew everything that was going on and had access to all restricted information because she was the Hokage's aide. Their was virtually nothing she couldn't get her hands on.

As Naruto's laughter died down he began to speak, "So you finally figured it out. Well to answer your question Shizune along with my other agents in Konoha have been giving me information for nearly five years. She is currently resting peacefully in my personnel hot spring back in Onikagure, and before you ask she left last night after our little chat with one of my clones. So don't loose that temper of yours she chose to join me of her own free will, along with the others she will be treated well in my village."

Naruto then gave Tunade and the council a triumphant smirk as Tsunade began to speak again, "Who are you other agents? And if they are still in the village when you leave they must leave with you or so help me they will all spend time with Anko and Ibiki unsupervised." Many people in the room began to cringe at that thought. Naruto and Yugito snickered at the last comment whish caused Tsunade to become slightly annoyed and tick marks appeared on her forehead as she asked, "What is so amusing Onikage-san?"

Naruto was about to respond but Yugito responded first "Well Hokage-sama it is rather comical considering that Anko-chan is one of our informants." Tsunade and the council just sweat dropped at that one. To think that someone would one call Anko "chan" and two that Anko would work for said person, it was almost too much.

Tsunade after collecting herself replied, "Well could you please gather your informants so that we may know just how far you have infiltrated our village."

Naruto nodded and closed his eyes for a second and seemed to concentrate fore a moment and then opened his eyes again, "Alright everyone is on their way here."

Not long after Naruto finished the door to the Council chamber burst open, a group of people walked in and in their lead was Anko the snake mistress of Konoha. As soon as she spotted Naruto and Yugito She got a shit eating grin on her face, "Hey Foxy-kun, Kitten-chan you called us." Right behind her was Umino Iruka who had a look on his face that screamed "Just got some". Behind them came the infamous Konohamaru Corps. consisting of Konahamaru, Udon and Moegi who all responded with, "Hey Boss you need something?"

Anko then proceeded to walk over to Naruto and whisper something in his ear which caused him to laugh hysterically and look over to Iruka, "So you have fun Iruka?" Iruka Just tuned to him with the same stupid grin on his face and said, "Yeah but I may not be able to walk right for a few days, but it was totally worth it." This caused Anko, Naruto and Yugito to laugh while everyone else in the room just wondered _'What the hell just happened?' _

Then to everyone's surprise from the remnants of the rookie nine both Shino and Shikamaru walked forward and both bowed to Naruto and then took there places just to the right and behind him with out saying a word. This caused many on the council to wonder what the hell was going on especially the fathers of said boys.

Tsunade just turned to each in turn and asked the same question, "Why did you betray the leaf village?" Shino spoke first, "It seemed the logical thing to do considering if the village does not take Naruto's offer of peace he most likely will destroy the village just to keep us out of his way and by joining him I effectively bought his protection for myself and my clan, also he has amazed me with his patience when it come to this village, I had thought he would have slaughtered everyone by now considering what happened to him during his childhood."

Shikamaru spoke next, "I agree with Shino and it just seemed to troublesome to say no to my friends request especially when the rewards are so great for so little work." This caused Tsunade to ask, "What rewards exactly, Shikamaru?" Shikamaru just looked up to Tsunade and mumbled something under his breath that sounded an awful lot like "troublesome" but he responded anyway, "Personally I would get a nice peaceful retirement with my soon-to-be-wife Temari which normally would have been impossible because she is from a different village and I get enough money for myself and clan to live in our own compound in Onigakure under their protection."

This is when Iruka spoke up, "Tsunade-sama I joined Naruto because I believed that what the council did to Naruto after the Sasuke incident was unjust and it shook my trust in this village, how was I to stay loyal to a village that betrays its shinobi." Many members on the civilian side of the council got angry at this but wisely kept their mouths shut. While the shinobi council looked down in shame because they new what Iruka said was true and they had been unable to stop Naruto's banishment because of the civilian influence on the council.

The Konohamaru Corps. all said that they were siding with Naruto because he promised to teach them some awesome jutsu and would let them be ninja in his village. Also Konohamaru said he did it because it was what his grandpa would have wanted. This caused a couple of people who remembered the old man to smile a little knowing it was probably true.

Now the last one was Anko and she had only one thing to say, "I helped Foxy out because he promised to have sex with me whenever I reported to him." Now this was a head turner. Many of the council thought she joined him because she wanted to get back at the village for how she was treated because she used to be Orochimaru's apprentice, but to betray the village for sex now that was a shocker.

Tsunade was astounded that Anko had betrayed them for sex, "Anko are you serious, and you betrayed us just for sex?"

Anko got a perverted grin on her face and replied, "I didn't betray the village for plain old sex, I betrayed it for mind blowing orgasmic bliss." She then started to lean on Naruto and whisper in his ear which caused him to turn a little red in embarrassment.

Many of the women in the room were all at once wondering the same thing but thankfully Tsume Inuzuka spoke and asked Anko what was on all their minds, "So Anko… how big is he?"

Anko got her perverted grin back full force at this question and without saying a word held her hands at about a foot apart in front of her chest. This horrified and excited nearly every woman in the room and almost all of them got nose bleeds accept Tsunade, because she had seen Naruto's rather extraordinary "appendage" on more then one occasion when he was injured and at the hospital.

All the men in the room just thought the same thing, _'Holy shit'_. While Naruto had turned a rather dark shade of red that easily could have rivaled Hinata during her prime. Yugito finally deemed it necessary to interrupt and get the meeting back on course. "So now that everyone is properly jealous of Naruto-sama can we get back to negotiations?"

Thankfully this brought everyone out of their stupor and back to serious business. Naruto produced a scroll out from under his robes and tossed it to Tsunade, "This scroll contains the terms and conditions of our alliance please go over them now and if you have any questions please do not hesitate to ask."

Tsunade read through the surprisingly short scroll and proceeded to pass it around to the rest of the council. Many of the shinobi smiled as they read the scroll and a few got raised eyebrows, but by the time the head of the civilian half of the council got his hands on it the civilians looked to bee in a rage.

One council woman who was obviously angry yelled out, "These terms are unacceptable and completely outrageous! Why do you think that the civilian council will disband and face criminal charges just to promote peace it is preposterous!"

Tsunade and the shinobi council had large shit eating grins on their faces as Naruto said, "I believe that the terms are just given the circumstances." What circumstances Demon?" yelled the irate council woman. Naruto's and Yigito's eyes narrowed at that comment but controlled themselves. Naruto spoke in a calm low voice that showed his anger, "Do you honestly think Council woman Haruno that Konoha would be able to stave off an attack from an informed enemy that has already proven its knowledge of this village and its inner workings. An enemy that has at least double the number of troops and the aide of other villages along with three Jinchuuriki who have control over their demons. Do you honestly think that lady Haruno? Are you willing to stake the lives of everyone in this village on that belief? "

To Naruto's amazement Council woman Haruno along with many of the civilian council nodded their heads at this. Naruto now turned back to the rest of the council and said, "Well you have my proposal now chose to both accept my terms and bring peace or refuse and bring war on your doorstep pick now."

There was a stunned silence throughout the chamber as Tsunade asked, "All those in favor of this alliance please rise." The entirety of the shinobi council rose to show there support, Seven of them in all. Tsunade turned to the civilian council and said, "Am I top assume that you are all against?" All seven of them nodded. Tsunade then turned to Naruto and said, "Well the decision is a tie so as Hokage I get the final say."

Naruto looked Tsunade in the eye and asked, "What say you?" Tsunade looked down at the young man before her that had once been so driven and passionate about the Hokage position and how the Hokage was meant to protect the people and keep the peace. She smiled remembering the little goofball that now stood proud asking her to essentially hand the village over to him on a silver platter. Tsunade looked to the shinobi half of the council and saw their nods of approval and she sighed knowing what she must now do. She looked at Naruto and smiled as she said, "I vote for the Alliance."

Naruto Just smiled, and said the one thing that made everyone including Tsunade smile, "Thanks Baa-chan."

* * *

Well that's all folks so sorry again it took so long I will make an effort to speed up the next chapter. Also please review they are fuel for writers and like crack we just cant get enough.

(1) Also for those who wanted to know why I didn't use Keiri's name in chapter one is because well he wasn't in control Sanbi was so if you get confused later just try to think of him as two separate people like Zetsu and yes he will most likely talk to himself occasionally. Oh and by the way his name means executioner.

Also if you want to see Kakashi's death in detail one of my buddies is drawing it out Manga style so I will post a link on my profile page when it is done so look for it. XD

Hint: it may contain spoliers for my story so be on the look out.


	3. Chapter 3

Hey i am back and with the next chapter! anyway sorry for the wait so please enjoy!

_**

* * *

**_

Chapter III: Memories

Four figures stood before the memorial stone each in deep contemplation remembering the friends that they had lost. The man on the far right held a single bottle of the most potent andexpensive sake sold in the leaf village. They all were here to honor the memory of two individuals who had been their friends since before the Academy.

The First to speak was a thin man in a jounin vest whose hair resembled a pineapple, "We all wish you could have been there man you would have loved to see the look on the faces of the council members when Tsunade agreed to the terms of the Alliance. Man you would have laughed your ass off." As he finished he took a swig of sake and passed it on to the next man.

The man on his left who was wearing a dark gray trench coat with a dark green cloak over it to completely hide his features except for his dark sunglasses then began to speak, "We were comrades, teammates and friends, even if you were loud and stupid and sometimes completely illogical you were still a part of making this a possible and so this is a victory we all share so goodbye friend and may we all meet again in the after life." As he finished he took a swig from the bottle of sake and continued to pass it on down the line.

The third man was rather large standing at around 6'6 and half as wide. He wore a fresh clean apron as was his custom over plain civilian clothing as he had given up on the life of a warrior long ago in hopes of opening his own restaurant, of which he now owned several. As he began to speak in his deep baritone voice the careful listener could almost hear it wavering as he said, "Well I guess I really miss you buddy and just so you know all those times I said Akamaru would be good with a side of soy sauce I was just kidding man, I don't even like dog meat." The large man took a swig of Sake with a tear in his eye as he passed it to the last of the group.

The final man was a tall blond with red streaks in his hair, and wearing an outfit similar to that of the fourth Hokage except the coat was black with red flames along the bottom edge and the Kanji for Kitsune Lord on the back. He took the bottle and walked over to the stone and spoke in a sanded tone, "This is it dog boy, we did it." He starts to pour the rest of the sake out onto the stone, "This is when we say our last goodbyes, and for what must be the thousandth time I am sorry, but at least I got that snake-teme back for you. Oh and before I forget Kintara say's that death isn't a good enough excuse to miss your date and she plans on making a trip to see you soon so good luck, she is going to kick your ass." As the last drop of sake fell Naruto crouched down and ran his fingers over Kiba's and Akamaru's names and mumbled almost to himself, "Goodbye my friends hope you have found peace."

Naruto stood and turned to his other close friends, Chouji, Shino, and Shikamaru. Together they walked back towards the village. They all gathered at one of Chouji's shinobi only bars and sat down as a waitress came over with drinks for three of them and Ramen for Naruto because he didn't drink, and Chouji had told all of his waitresses to just get him ramen if he came in.

The four of them raised their bottles/ramen in a toast to their lost comrade before digging in or taking a long swig of sake. Once Naruto finished his ramen he got down to business, "So Shino what did your clan say concerning my offer?" Shino looked out from under his glasses and said, "The clan said that they would rather stay here but my father agreed to allow me to go with you and start another Aburame clan in your village." Naruto got his big goofy smile back in full force, "That's great Shino Fuu will definitely be happy when she hears the news. Especially the new clan bit considering you are going to need a wife and she is obviously interested in you considering the past 'encounters' between the two of you." Naruto giggled perversely at the end and even more so when Shino actually blushed even if it was hard to see in this light it was there, much to amusement of Shikamaru who had once met Fuu and new the thing she had for the bug user.

Shino after a few moments asked, "Naruto has she said who's **they** are yet?" Naruto smiled and sighed as he said, "Sorry man it appears that **they** are mine considering that they call me Tou-san now and their hair is lighter than their mothers and showing streaks of blond in them, so too bad but they still ask after their otooji-san(uncle) and can't wait to see you again." At this Shino showed a small smile at the thought of his two new nieces. Naruto on the other hand wasn't going to let him off that easy though, "Plus now this gives you the excuse to get freaky with her so you can jump start your clan. Hope you got some soldier pills man, because you are going to need them." Naruto laughed perversely again as Shino blushed once more.

Chouji was now behind the bar starting to clean some used glasses that were lying around as he said, "You know Naruto that these conversations really make feel left out. Since I gave up being a shinobi I haven't met any of these people you guys are always talking about it makes me wish that I could go with you but if I even suggest leaving or even a visit Ino goes off into one of her yelling moods and I just get an earful of 'Who's going to manage the restaurants while your away?' and 'I cant leave the hospital' so you really need to bring everyone here some time so I can meet them."

Naruto grinned at Chouji and said he would try to get at least a few to come with him next time. Then he asked, "So how are things with Ino now that you guys are married?" Shika sighed and Chouji got a glazed look in his eyes as he said, "Well Naruto at times she is as Shika so eloquently puts it 'troublesome' but then there are moments when we are alone together and we just enjoy each other's company after a rough day or she gets that look in her eye and I know I am not getting any sleep that night. So it's good and I have to say I am happy with it."

Naruto grinned yet again and said, "Good for you Chouji, Kami knows you deserved it." Chouji looked back up from the glass he had just finished cleaning and said "Thanks man."

After another bowl of ramen Naruto stood up and said, "Well I hope to see you guys tomorrow at the gate and please don't be late, but I have got to run." Before he could get far Shino and Shika both asked at the same time, "Where are you going?" Naruto just kept walking and yelled over his shoulder, "I have a meeting with a certain pale eyed princess that is way over due so see you tomorrow." With that Naruto vanished in a flash of red light. Leave his three comrades with one thought _'Hinata'_.

* * *

Hyuuga Mansion Hiashi's personnel study

Hiashi was reading over his copy of the treaty with Onigakure as in a red flash Naruto erupted out of thin air. "Hiashi-sama I need to speak with you about a matter of great importance."

Hiashi to say the least was startled as any man would consider a man literally appeared out of thin air right in front of him. "Well uh Onikage-sama I must say this is rather unexpected, I did not know you wished to speak to me otherwise I would have made arrangements to have such an honored guest greeted properly."

Naruto looked at Hiashi with no emotion evident on his face as he said, "I would expect nothing less from the prestigious Hyuuga clan, but now I must ask you somthing. I requested the Hokage to inform you that both you, and your oldest daughter to be present at the meeting yesterday but she was not in attendance would you please explain to me why not."

Hiashi Hyuuga started to sweat. He had feared that this conversation would lead to such questioning. "Well you see Onikage-sama she had rather serious clan duties to attend to so she was not able to attend the meeting as you requested."

Naruto started to nod much to the relief of Hiashi until he spoke, "Well that is a reasonable excuse, so would it be too much trouble to ask to speak to her now considering that if she must have finished her duties." At this Hiashi started to panic because he say no way out of this now. He looked back to Naruto as he spoke again, "Hiashi you seemed worried, do you need a drink to calm your nerves or are you panicking because you are purposefully going back against your word because if you did you know that you and the rest of this pathetic excuse for a clan will be held accountable and will face my wrath." As Naruto finished his eyes started to glow a deep blood red and his killing intent started to leak out into the room and the rest of the Hyuuga compound making many members suddenly feel the need to pray to Kami for the sudden fear of a very painful death that seemed imminent.

Hiashi was getting the worst of it because he was closest but he knew that if he didn't due as he promised that he would not die, no he would be tortured and forced to watch as the rest oh his clan was killed in front of him and then and only then he be released into death. So after weighing his options he chose life.

Hiashi bowed before Naruto in apology and said, "I am sorry for trying to back out on my word Naruto-san but you must understand that it was not my choice to make. The elders have the real power and it was by their will that this union never take place and it is to my utmost horror to inform you that they had planned on giving my daughter the caged bird seal because she had refused to fallow clan law and had refused to marry a perfectly acceptable suitor when she turned sixteen. You see it was never my choice so please be merciful."

Naruto looked down onto Hiashi and said in a dark tone, "Has she or has she not been marked Hiashi? Your life and the life of your clan hang in the balance so please answer quickly." Hiashi quickly said, "No she was not marked she got some help from someone else outside the clan and she convinced them to not brand her."

Naruto blinked but other than that did nothing. "Who helped her?" Hiashi looked up and said with fear in his voice, The Kazekages wife Matsuri, she was able to sway them because she said that if Hinata was marked that she could guarantee that the Kazekage would break all ties with Konoha and put bounties on every single member of the Hyuuga council so high that even leaf shinobi would be tempted."

After hearing this Naruto mentally noted to send Gaara and Matsuri a gift basket or thank you card or something in appreciation. "Thank you for answering honestly Hiashi for that you will be spared now please go and retrieve Hinata I wish to speak with her." Naruto started to walk out of the room and Hiashi asked, "Where are you going Naruto-san?"

Naruto just kept walking as he said over his shoulder, "The Hyuuga private garden, please have Hinata meet me there." Hiashi understood he was walking on thin ice so he rushed off to go retrieve Hinata.

Naruto walked on towards the garden as he recalled his only previous meeting with Hiashi ended in him using about three tails worth of killing intent to cause him to agree to Naruto's deal. He sighed as he finally reached the garden and sat on the single bench which looked out over a small pool of water that was home to several Koi which swam in a hypnotizing dance as Naruto watched them wondering how Hinata would react after this much time away from him. Would she still love him? Would she be able to accept his changes of appearance or more importantly lifestyle, especially involving the multiple women he had rather physical relationships with. He looked up to the sky and saw the clouds hoping beyond hope that she would say yes when he asked her the one question that every man had to ask at some point, **the big question**. He hoped she would say yes….

* * *

Well there you go hoped you like and if you have any questions please ask also be kind and review/commment.

Also I would like to tell you that the next chapter is coming slowly because it is going to be looooooong so it may take a while so please be patient. Also next chapter will answer many of thequestions you are bound to have but please ask me anyway and I will try to answer without giving away the important stuff. So until next time.

^/_\^ haha Itachi says hi!


End file.
